Dennis the Diesel
by UltraGX66
Summary: Dennis is branchline shunter diesel, he does work hard but with the majority of goods trains he hides away. Thomas and Percy are getting annoyed. Can anything get Dennis to work with the trucks?
1. Revelation

Thomas felt cross, it wasn't because he and Daisy had gotten into a fight over a passenger special the night before. It wasn't because Percy and his crew pretended a fish got into his tank or Toby joining in. The reason was there was a line of trucks in the yard that had yet to be arranged.

In front of him a silver diesel looked sheepishly at the tank engine, his name was Dennis. "My engine gave out. I forgot to monitor the amount of fuel I had left. When I'm refueled I'll help." He had been brought in to help the Ffarquhar Line engines during a very busy summer. Thomas had begun to wonder if he had been sent here to get him out of the Other Railways hair.

The yard master said "I'm afraid not. Dennis, you'll take Annie and Clarabel once you refuel. Thomas, the trucks must reach the station before the boat leaves. Be a good engine and take his train. Don't worry, once his original driver arrives from the mainland we should be able to avoid this happening."

Thomas didn't complain but he glared at Dennis who looked down at his buffers nervously. Then the tank engine stormed off to arrange the trucks of stone, ale, and vegetables.

Dennis was a fast shunter compared to most engines like Thomas, Diesel and Percy. He did work very hard when shunting, pulling coaches and hauling fitted trains. However, whenever trucks were involved, unfitted trucks at least, he seemed to be always able to worm himself out of work. Thomas was certain he was faking it. That night he complained to the other engines in the shed on his line.

"I always have to do his work. It's uncanny how easily he dodges working with trucks. Right now I'm afraid to tell James because he'll be asking for tips by the end of the week!" He complained.

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "He does his work from what I see. If anything, your just complaining because you have to take trucks for once." Toby spoke then, "Normally I would take your side Percy but given your complaints about Daisy in the past, being the pot that called the kettle black does not suit. However Thomas, Percy does have a point."

Thomas looked betrayed and said "The cheek! Alright then, I'll prove it. Tomorrow I'll take over for one of your duties for a week. See if you can handle Dennis."

Percy and Toby looked at each other, neither had been expecting that response. However the former said "I'll do it. It'll be nice to get out of the harbor for a while and pull coaches."

Thomas said "Very well. I suggest getting sleep then. It'll be an early day." Percy, delighted fell asleep quickly while Toby looked over concerned. "Is he really that bad?"

Thomas sighed and said "Just wait a week, see how Percy is."

Over the next few days, Thomas's prediction and complaints seemed groundless. However by the middle of the week, Percy too was grumbling about Dennis. By the end of the week, the saddle tank was furious.

"He left me his trains of stone! That pile of rusty iron knows how to weasel his way out of anything!" Percy exclaimed, "I'm sorry I doubted you, Thomas." The blue tank engine replied, "Don't worry yourself, It took me a while to realize the same thing." Thomas's eyes were not on the tank engine but the tram who looked astonished.

"Well, since we have proof. What do we do?" Toby asked.

"We confront him." Thomas said.

"And what?" Percy said.

"We do it in front of the yard workers and trucks." Thomas added.

"Ah, so the Fat Controller has multiple witnesses. Good thinking Thomas." Toby exclaimed. Thomas grinned at this and said "Now I have to go and collect the mail vans. Ta Ta!"

Percy and Toby said goodbye to him and Thomas rushed to grab the mail.

At the docks, Thomas had finished shunting the vans when he heard a pair of familiar voices. It was Dennis and his original driver who had just arrived from the mainland. Since he had some time until the boat arrived he asked his driver if he could listen. The driver had been quite irritated by Dennis's behavior so he agreed.

Dennis said "Im sorry Ichabod."

"I know you were dealt a poor card in life but the tank engines on this line don't deserve I know for a fact your avoiding the trucks." The driver scolded. Then he sighed and said "This is your last chance, if you don't get a good report on Sodor then it's over old friend."

Thomas's face dropped and without realizing it puffed forward. Dennis and his driver looked over, then then Ichabod asked "How much did you hear?"

Thomas's driver replied, "Enough to know he's on his last legs."

"It's not an excuse for laziness though." Thomas said trying to not let the revelation affect him. Dennis looked down and said "At least your brakes work."

"Come again?" Thomas asked surprised. The diesels driver replied "Dennis is in good condition but he can't handle the trucks like you can."

"Why not?" Thomas's driver asked.

"Its my brakes. They're weak." Dennis explained. Thomas raised an eyebrow and said "Tell the inspector then."

"He wouldn't see an issue, the brakes work fine." The driver explained, "Are you aware of a builder called Bulleid?"

Thomas's face fell and he groaned, "Don't tell me he's one of _those_ engines. No wonder you're terrified of our trucks!"

Thomas's driver explained, "During the war years, an engine called Neville was brought in for freight duties. His tender brakes were rather poor which caused several runaways, since then we've had a wariness about engines built under your designers watch. Then there was poor Rebecca before her rebuild, caught on fire the poor lass did."

Dennis sighed, "Should've guessed that you met some of my cousins*." Thomas looked at him and said "So, now I know why your doing this. How do we go from here? We can't proceed like we have been."

Thomas's driver agreed while his fireman, keeping warm in the cab, let out a vocal agreement. Dennis said "I don't know. Perhaps I could do passenger, lighter goods and farm trains until the fall. Then at the works I could get stronger brake discs and an air brake system."

Thomas then said "Will you actually do any work given to you and do it well?"

Ichabod said "I'll make sure. He didn't cause trouble on the mainland while under my care."

Thomas then said "Alright then. I'll talk to the stationmaster tomorrow but don't cause any issues. As it is, Percy will have to be calmed as he was hoping to call you out publicly. And even with all I know, I'm still tempted to let him." Dennis sheepishly looked down and his driver answered "He won't be an issue. I'm sorry you and your friend had to deal with this. I'll find a way to make it up to you two _after_ Dennis redeems himself."

Thomas was satisfied and left to collect the mail train. As he left, the tank engine began to wonder how Percy and Toby would take the new arrangement.

-Fin-

*-I figured engines built by the same designer but not of the same class would be cousins.


	2. Dennis and the 40

The next morning, Thomas informed both engines. Toby was receptive to the idea but Percy was miffed.

"What in blazes? I go to sleep with the impression we would send him away in disgrace and your coddling him by the morning!" Was Percy's first exclamation. Thomas waited before saying "His driver seems to be an old hand, someone who knows Dennis. His first action was to scold the diesel for his laziness. Daisy's driver never did that when she first came."

"After all that happened, you're forgiving him that easily?!" Percy exclaimed.

Thomas sighed and said "He's on his last wheels. His driver is convinced that if he's given a bad report that by this time next year he'll be scrapped. So, either way. By the Fall he'll no longer be a problem. With this way, he has a chance to reduce the wear on our wheels."

Percy groaned and said "He promised?"

"No swear, just a rock solid promise." Thomas said.

Percy then said "One problem and I will be sure to give my report to the Fat Controller personally!"

"Fair enough. Now I have to go collect Annie and Clarabel." Thomas said and he left. Percy looked fuming and then said "Lets collect the first train, which is?"

"Normally the trash trucks for the dump but our first is a workman train. I wonder who's taking that?" Percy rolled his eyes and then frowned as Dennis arrived. However the silver engine without complaint or incident coupled up to the garbage train and slowly took it out.

Percy held in the grin until Dennis was far out of sight and finally released it as the stationmaster explained Thomas had suggested it.

"And I thought you had gone soft!" He said to himself as he left.

Over the next two weeks, Dennis would work hard pulling lighter trains and the occasional passenger train. He did well and proved himself in the eyes of the Ffarquhar engines.

However, trouble was to come.

One night, three days after Dennis had begun his new regimen Sir Topham Hatt arrived at Ffarquhar. He was looking very cross and headed right to Dennis.

"Good evening sir." Dennis said, the sun had set and he didn't see the oncoming storm. Thomas and Toby did, the former said "Uh oh!"

"Uh oh indeed, Dennis! What is the meaning of your behavior?" The Fat Controller demanded. The diesel stammered and said "I, uh, felt I couldn't pull the trucks. So I," For a moment it looked like he would pause.

To his credit he continued, "I acted stupidly and caused trouble."

Sir Topham Hatt looked fit to burst but he held in his breath for a minute and his face returned to its usual color. "I appreciate your honesty Dennis. However I am displeased with your actions. While your on my railway, I expect you to work. If you have issues with jobs, inform the Operations staff. As a result, you will be performing extra duties on the mainline during the Fall and Winter season."

Dennis's face fell and he murmured "Yes sir."

Sir Topham Hatt then straightened himself out and said "Do this well and we'll correct your outstanding issues."

The big engines at the time were not fans of diesels. The first Other Railway diesel to arrive had acted horribly and caused issues for them before he had been sent away. The engines as such were displeased at the thought of another diesel coming into their sheds.

The engines complained bitterly in the sheds as Percy was about to find out.

Coming in on a damp September night, the little engine was tired. The trucks had given him no end of trouble. Most of the engines saw this and gave him a wide berth.

"Evening." Percy let out with a yawn.

"Trucks gave you trouble?" Rosie asked.

James scoffed, "No, they have a _modern_ diesel handling the jobs. There's no way they'd be overworked. In fact he's so modern, that Sir Topham Hatt will be sending him here." The sarcasm was biting and obvious in his tone.

Rosie yawned and said "Stop beating your gums, ya red weasel. I'm browned off with your grousing."

Gordon looked over and said "I understand your position but using that _army_ _slang_ here is not appreciated. Here we use English or Sudrian. Whatever is easier to learn."

Rosie rolled her eyes while Percy said "He's alright now. Sir Topham Hatt has made it clear that he's being sent back to England with as many black marks as he can put on the report. Plus his driver is watching him like a hawk. He'll be fine."

James rolled his eyes and said "We'll see."

Soon fall came and Sir Topham Hatt made the announcement he would keep Dennis on the island. Dennis and Rosie worked hard in the yard Winter came and went, Dennis had to stay on the mainline after Rosie had an accident caused by ice.

Dennis began to struggle as icy rain, hail, ice and snow began to strike Sodor. Due to his weak brakes and lack of air brakes he slipped and slid across the rails. The other engines grew worried as they saw him slide, their doubts about his worries now put to rest.

However, the engines of the other railway had a great laugh at this misfortune.

One day, a diesel arrived and watched Dennis struggle. He scoffed and said "Give it up little diesel and let us take over. We are the future while you and the kettles are destined to become well, kettles."

Dennis only glared over as he managed to stop and said "I thought you BR engines worked hard. If this is how hard you lot usually work then no wonder people dislike you."

The diesel scoffed and said "This little island isn't Manchester." Then Dennis got an idea as Neville came into the station. He looked closely at the diesel who was a Class 40.

He then said "Oh I didn't recognize you. Your quite the celebrity on the mainland."

The diesel blushed and said "Well, it seems you do know manners after all." Then Dennis said "Oi, Neville do you recognize Marshall?"

Neville looked over at the Class 40 who looked confused and eyed him over. Then he realized where Dennis was going with the question. His face grinned and grinning said "I do, I almost didn't recognize him. I've always wanted to talk to you, how does it feel to be the first 100 mph diesel?"

The Class 40 looked confused for a moment and the two engines grinned, "Yes, its always nice to see another Southern Engine. Not those rotters who are descended from him. To quote Gaines, "Those ungrateful muskrats." Don't know what a muskrat is but it doesn't sound pleasant." Neville added.

The class 40 finally realized who he had been mistaken for and what the insults meant. Glaring at them the diesel went to collect his train early in solitude. The other engines in the station chuckled as they slowly realized what Dennis had done.

For the rest of the winter, Dennis was seen as one of the 'good' diesels despite his issues.


	3. Trouble for Dennis

**Trouble for Dennis**

Winter soon turned to spring melting the snow and more importantly for the crews, warmed the air around them. In early April, Rosie finally returned from the works and Dennis began to count down the days until he would be updated.

One warm morning his driver came into the shed looking satisfied with himself.

"Morning Dennis. This is our last full day working. Tomorrow you'll go to the works and get everything fixed up. Then we can show the Fat Controller's engines what we're made of!"

Dennis grinned as the driver leaned forward and quietly whispered "You'll be getting a more powerful engine as well. We'll show the diesels of the other railway a thing or two."

Dennis grinned excitedly and said "I can't wait."

The last day went smoothly and the diesel went to sleep happily. The next morning he was awoken by the sounds of growling and cursing.

Opening an eye, he saw his driver talking to the yard master. Soon the conversations contents reached him.

"This is too much. He's a good worker but this is beyond him! Get one of the other engines to get this done!" His driver was shouting.

The yard master scoffed and said "I've seen Dennis handle longer trains. If _Percy_ can handle a dozen trucks your engine can surely handle a dozen trucks. Anyways, the other engines are busy."

"This isn't vital, it can be added to another train. Plus, we've both seen Dennis struggle with the heavier loads on slippery rails, the rain outside will cause slippery rails for certain." The driver responded looking livid. The yard master turned and said "If he doesn't, this add a black mark to his record."

Dennis awoke fully with a fright and said "I can pull the train sir!"

His driver turned to him, horrified, while the yard master looked triumphant. "Very good Dennis, glad to see someone remembers their place. The load is destined for Crovan's Gate."

The diesel watched the departing yard master and then looked at his driver who was crestfallen.

"That wretched man. If anything happens to you I'm going to throttle him." The driver let out a sigh quietly and went to start the engine.

As soon as Dennis was prepared the driver pushed the regulator forward and the locomotive went out of the shed. Soon they came to the yard where they found the trucks.

The line of trucks, full of supplies for workers on the Skarloey Railways Lakeside project, were dirty and quite heavy but asleep. The diesel quietly coupled up to them and slowly pulled out. Dennis was happy as he sped down the line, it was rare to get a line of trucks who were too tired for trouble.

As they went down the line Dennis found himself mulling over the drivers concerns. When they reached the third station he had thought of a solution.

"Driver, I have an idea." The driver looked up and said "What is it?"

"A way to payback the yard master and get us there safely." Dennis responded. "Oh?" his driver was intrigued.

"We're not supposed to stop for anything on the trip right? However we both know the hill will be treacherous. So, at Maron we get a banker!" He proclaimed, "Then the stationmaster gets in trouble for holding up the project and we get there safely."

The driver was happy and said "A good idea Dennis, I'm certain the stationmaster will let us."

When they got to the station, the stationmaster was too happy to assist. "I've had enough of close calls in this station." he proclaimed. However Maron wasn't a big station and only one engine was there, it was James resting after taking a passenger train.

The red engine was cross when the order was given, "Bother!" He exclaimed. Dennis was apologetic but as James clanked about the stationmaster called to the shunter to get the latter coupled to the end of Dennis's train.

The shunter was an older man who had been slightly deaf for years. As such he failed to hear the order. Thus James buffered up and wasn't coupled to the train.

James began to push rudely, Dennis harrumphed but began to pull in response. The stationmaster, not used to setting up a banker did not check on the train.

Dennis climbed the hill slowly but surely. Behind him James snorted in frustration at the slow progress as he banked the diesels train. Occasionally wet rails would cause them to slip and slide but James's fireman made sure the sandbox would overcome the sliding. They were about halfway up Dennis realized they would make it.

"Thanks James! You're a saint!" He called.

The red engine said nothing but his driver whistled a your welcome. At the top of the hill they slowed. However, as he went over the crest, Dennis felt himself gaining speed.

"Wait! Help!" He called.

The trucks weight pushed against him and Dennis brakes weakly tried to stop the momentum but the wet rails prevented even that from making any difference.

Dennis's horn blared a runaway and James, at first the red engine thought Dennis had overshot. Then he heard the horn and realized what had happened.

"Oh no! We have to warn the yard!" James said. His driver leaped out of the cab and using an emergency phone at the hilltop, put there specifically to warn the yard about a runaway and prevent a disaster, telephoned Wellsworth warning them of the runaway.

Poor Dennis could hardly think as he sped down the hill at full speed. Unfortunately, the track at the bottom hadn't been maintained at the time and had been scheduled for the next week.

Thus Dennis did not have the luxury of time others had and came off the rails near the first corner at nearly full speed. He luckily didn't hit any trees and buried himself in the soft dirt followed by his now awakened trucks. James was alarmed and the engines crew called Wellsworth informing them of Dennis.

The breakdown train arrived and soon the chain of events that transpired to cause the accident. The stationmaster at Maron was chewed out for not double checking the train while the shunter was moved to a quieter station. The yard master responsible though had earned the ire of everyone as the accident was preventable. reality of the situation became known.

Sir Topham Hatt was very apologetic to Dennis as he was lifted out of the ground by the Breakdown Train.

"I am sorry Dennis, I will be talking to Mr. Fenric about this about a new appointment." The man explained. Dennis was quite agreeable and said "No problem sir. I should've done more to protest."

"Happily you got extremely lucky with the lack of damage. I must go and work now. Good day Dennis." Dennis weakly honked as Sir Topham Hatt drove back to the station. Whiff was waiting there and said "Telegrams are in the coach sir."

"Thank you Whiff." Sir Topham Hatt said as he entered the coach. He looked through the telegrams and his face fell.

Despite the humiliation of the Anglia based lorry company last summer, three more had risen up. Two Sudrian and one mainland. All three seemed to be keeping too their own zones. All of the lorry companies, based in Wellsworth, Vicarstown, and Tidmouth had seized the garbage contracts as the company had allowed their rail contracts to lapse. Other contracts, like the farm contracts had notices they would be lapsing within a year and apologetic telegrams from the farmers.

Sir Topham Hatt wasn't worried for the current engines. He admittedly had kept the numbers low for this exact reason. However, Dennis was now in a pickle.

The garbage company had offered to sell its rails and shunter, Scruff, to the NWR at scrap value. With this written, it meant that Dennis would have no more work. If he had no more work, how could he justify spending money that wouldn't be available soon when a new shunter would be available as soon as he could be collected.

Sir Topham Hatt fell back and his face became crestfallen, '_What do I do?'_ was the only thought he could think.


End file.
